


Turtle Bitten, Love Stricken

by wellexcuuuuuseme



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, it just wanted to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/wellexcuuuuuseme





	Turtle Bitten, Love Stricken

"I'm writing down some numbers. They may seem random, but they're my phone number." she said before handing him a slip of paper. 

"They seem like they're in a good order." he tried not to giggle and he tried not to blush, even knowing she wouldn't mind.

She had to go with her parents, so he had to disappear. Well, he didn't have to, but he did to add mystery. He knew she liked mystery because that's what she had been for the past week. 

Josh walked back home with his chocolate milk close to his heart. Should he call her? He pondered it for a couple seconds before deciding that he should so that she would have his number. 

"Hello! Tina Belcher's phone! Is this Josh?" the speaker poured out her beautiful voice almost as well as her face did. He tried not to sigh that kind of sigh people do in movies when someone is super dreamy and answered. 

"Yes, this is I... Him... He... Me. I never quite got how to form that sentence."

"That's all right."

"How was the trip home."

"Pretty normal. Gene decided that he should make a club for synth music that's made of farts and Louise is plotting her next... plot."

"I don't know who these people are but the picture is nice."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I have to go work now, and the power is off so I won't be able to charge this if we keep talking and I'll put a heart emoticon in your contact name kay bye."

"Bye."

He looked around his bedroom at his horse posters and lava lamp. He wondered if he was too lame for her. He felt a strange mix of emotions about Tina. He wanted to be his best for her, but also felt comfortable to be himself. It was an awkward predicament for an awkward boy. 

He was alerted by a muffled splashing that his turtle needed feeding. He fed it entirely distracted by the thought of Tina. He just had to see her again. 

It would be arranged, of course. He just had to know her.


End file.
